The Zodiac and The Riceball
by DarkIce00
Summary: Kyo, Yuki and Haru all want to gain Tohru's affection. They love her and couldn't stand to see her with anyone else. Tohru though has over things-other people-on her mind. I fail with summarys I guess....This is my first Fanfic though..
1. Chapter 1

"I-I'm so sorry!" Tohru apologized frantically for the fifth time that morning.

"It's fine! Just stop saying sorry would you!" Kyo muttered annoyed as he cleared up the broken glass which was lying on the floor.

"Kyo-Kun that is no way to talk to my little Flower!" Shigure sang happily as he walked into the kitchen, patting Tohru's head fondly.

"Since when was she _your_ flower!" Kyo shouted, his temper beginning to rise again and all over Tohru. Kyo looked over at the innocent girls face and gave a small sigh. She was once again oblivious to his feelings for her. Wait. Scratch that. Everyone's feelings for her. Well, the guys anyway. Kyo even thought that Akito must somewhat like her.

"What's all the noise about?" All three pairs of eyes looked up to see a rather tired and annoyed looking Yuki.

"Ah! Yuki-kun! I'm sorry if we woke you up!!" Tohru said only to have a fist come down lightly on her head. She looked up at the orange haired boy who scowled slightly.

A few things happened after that. Kyo was thrown through the doors and outside by Yuki. Shigure muttered about how his house would never be able to stay in one piece.

"Eh! P-Please Yuki-kun...It was my fault. Please don't hurt him!" She said her chocolate brown eyes wide and innocent.

Yuki had his arm raised, ready to punch Kyo but stopped. He looked at Tohru and lowered his arm with a sigh. "You got lucky Baka Neko." He hissed, turning away from Kyo. He faced Tohru's worried expression and gave a fake smile. He was annoyed that she cared so much for the damn cat. She'd never stopped Kyo from hurting _him_.

Tohru gave him a small but shy smile then gasped. "Y-Yuki-kun! You're bleeding!" She said, pulling him inside to get the cut bandaged up.

Kyo couldn't help but glare as he got up, dusting himself off. He knew it was stupid, that she'd never pick him. He was worthless; he wasn't even accepted by his own family and that just made it worse. Yuki was in all manner of speaking, a prince. And everybody loves a prince. Kyo clenched his fists as he walked inside. Seeing Tohru fuss over the rat made him want to punch something. Instead, he silently walked through the room and up onto the roof, glad to get away from it all.

"I hope that stops the bleeding..." Tohru said, worried again. She hated seeing them fight and she couldn't stand them getting hurt.

"It's fine Honda-san." Yuki said as he stood up, his face incredibly close to hers. He smiled as her face went a light pink colour. He wished he could hold her, tell her how he felt. He needed to before the stupid cat beat him to it. He wouldn't be able to look at her if she didn't choose him. And, as selfish as that may sound, he knew it was true.

"Ah! We have to get ready for school!" Tohru said suddenly as she looked at the clock. "We will be so late!" She heard Yuki chuckle when she spoke and turned to him, confused.

"Honda-san. It's the holidays." Yuki pointed out and felt a burst of emotion as Tohru smiled again, nodding her head.

"That's right! The holidays!" She said happily.

"Ah, the holidays. A time when romance blooms for many you-" Shigure said happily before being hit round the head by Yuki.

"Disgraceful." Yuki muttered as he shook his head. Hearing the door bell ring, he looked up in time to see Tohru already heading out the room, heading towards the door. Yuki followed her, curious as to who was there.

"Hatsuharu-san, Hatori-San, Momiji-Kun! It's great to see you!" Tohru's voice rang through the house, causing Yuki to smile more.

"TOHRU!" Momiji shouted, hugging Tohru happily and quickly turning into the rabbit.

"Momiji, you shouldn't just jump at Tohru every time you see her. What if someone saw you?" The calm voice of White Haru said. He watched Momiji as he cuddled closer to Tohru's chest, away from his cousin's outstretched hands.

"It's okay. I don't mind!" Tohru told Haru cheerily as she led them all into the living room.

Haru gave a pained sigh. _She just doesn't understand....If only I were as small as that fucking rabbit or that darned rat. Heck, I'd even put up with being the cat if it meant she would hold me if I transformed. Those damn idiots don't understand how lucky they are._

"Haa-san!" Shigure sang, dancing over to him. "You came!" Shigure held out his arms to hug Hatori only to find himself running into a brick wall. "Haa-san! You're so mean!" Shigure whined like a child.

"What the hell's going on do---What are you all doing here!" Kyo shouted, obviously annoyed by the unexpected amount of guests.

"Well, Tohru had invited me round for dinner so Haru and Momiji came to seeing as they were with me at the time of the call." Hatori replied, not even turning to look at Kyo.

Tohru went a light red at the mention of her name. She had just thought it would be nice to have them round seeing as it was the first day of the holidays. She saw Kyo turn round and walk upstairs, no doubt he was going to the roof.

"It's still early though Hatori-San...What brings you here?" Tohru asked politely, Momiji still in her arms as the bunny.

Hatori smiled at her. "Well, Momiji was eager to see you and Haru wanted to get out the house. I hope you don't mind."

"Ah! No, not at all!" Tohru said, shaking her head, blushing. "I'm happy to see you all."

Yuki noticed Haru watching her. "Momiji, I think you need to change back to human now." he said, gently picking up the rabbit. Poof, Momiji was back to human.

"Eh?!" Tohru turned to face the wall, blushing even more, if that were possible.

"It's okay Tohru, you can turn round now!" Momiji said happily, running to hug her again. Kyo stepped in front of Tohru, knocking the rabbit backwards.

"K-Kyo-Kun...I didn't hear you come back down..." Tohru said weakly as she helped Momiji up.

"Well, I thought I'd try and stay down here. Even if the stupid rabbit and ox are here too." He said stiffly.

"What did you say neko?!"

Everyone turned to see Haru....Black Haru.

"Nice going baka!" Yuki hissed at him as Black Haru advanced.

"What? He never normally snaps when I call him stupid!" Kyo replied bitterly as he backed away from Haru, not in the mood for a fight.

"P-P-Please don't fight!" Tohru said, stepping in between the two boys.

Black Haru looked at her, a small smile playing on his lips. "Ah, Tohru, always the voice of reason." He said, lifting her chin up with one of his fingers, forcing her to look at him.

Yuki watched Haru, scowling. "Haru." He said threateningly as he pushed his younger cousin's hand away from Tohru.

"Ah, jealous are we Yuki?" Black Haru laughed darkly only to be kicked in the stomach by Kyo.

"What the..?" He muttered, getting up as he lunged at Kyo, knocking him to the ground.

Tohru couldn't take it. She grabbed Haru, hugging him close before he turned into a cow. "I-I-I'm so sorry! I just had to stop you a-and..." She stopped talking and just stared at the ground.

"It's fine Tohru...Thank-you." Haru said quietly.

"Why do you all hate my house?" Shigure whimpered as he walked over to the hole in the floor. "Can't you remember to take you fight oustide?"

* * *

Right so, first chapter - edited! All spelling mistakes fixed but I haven't added or taken out anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeahh ~ Chapter two! I'd like to thank wEirD gAL146 and sandybeach6th for their lovely comments x It made my day and I'm glad you enjoyed my story so far x I'm still coming to terms with Fan fiction...I get really confused sometimes .

DISCLAIMER ~ I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters..... Probably for the best really -_-

Anyway, I would love it if you would Read and Review x

**Chapter fixed.**

There was a long silence after. Shigure and Hatori went about fixing the floor whilst Kyo sulked in the corner.

"I-I'll start on lunch!" Tohru announced, merely because she found the silence uncomfortable. She went into the kitchen quickly to start, wondering if she had any food. It took her a few minutes to realise that Yuki had followed her into the kitchen.

"Hello Yuki-kun, do you need something?" She asked, back to her old happy self.

"No Honda-san, I just came to see if you would like any help." Yuki replied, smiling at her.

_If he smiled like that in school the Yuki Fan Club would just about die..._She thought, laughing slightly. "That would be great Yuki-kun! If you don't mind, of course, would you start cutting the leeks?" She asked him, not wanting to boss him about but grateful for the help.

"Of course Honda-san." He smiled, picking up a knife and the leeks. He placed them on a wooden chopping board and began cutting them into little square pieces. It went back to being silent. Yuki listened as Tohru began humming quietly to herself. It was a slow tune, soft like a lullaby. As she began singing it under her breath, Yuki started to hum the tune.

"What's the name of the song?" He asked quietly.

"Eh?! Y-you were listening!" Tohru said, going bright red under his gaze.

"Don't be embarrassed, you have a lovely voice." Yuki assured her quickly, smiling once again.

"It doesn't have a name....Mum used to sing it too me when I was little." She explained, staring at the rice balls she was making, feeling tears slip down her face.

"Honda-san? I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset." Yuki apologized, turning her to face him and wiping away a few of her tears.

Tohru looked at him, her face now glistening with tears. She couldn't speak so merely nodded, wiping her eyes with her apron.

Yuki couldn't help it. He had to tell her. She had to know exactly how he felt.

"Honda-san...if I tell you something will you promise to not laugh?" He asked her, a note of desperation in his voice.

Tohru one again nodded.

"I promise Yuki-kun." She said quietly, wondering what he was going to say.

Yuki took a deep breath, turning to look at her. "Honda-san...I-I lo--"

"Yuki, Hatori wants to see you. He says you need your monthly check-up." Haru said as he walked into the kitchen, stopping Yuki from finishing his sentence. "I'll help Tohru finish off with the lunch."

Yuki glared at Haru but didn't argue. There was something by the way he was watching Yuki and Tohru, by the way he was speaking that made Yuki realize Haru was on the verge of turning black. Without another word, he turned and left the kitchen, leaving Tohru to try and guess what he could have been about to tell her. Soon though, she had given up and turned her attention back to making lunch. Soon it was finished and everyone was sat round the table, a big plate of different flavoured rice balls in the middle.

"This is lovely Tohru. Thank-you for inviting us." Hatori said as they began to eat.

"Yeah Tohru! This is great!" Momiji said, a little to enthusiastically as he reached to get another rice ball, knocking over Kyo's drink.

"Baka rabbit!" Kyo growled, hitting Momiji around the head. He'd been in a bad mood most of the day; these idiots were just making it much worse.

"K-Kyo hit me!" Momiji cried, annoyed.

"Would you both just be quiet, please?" Haru muttered through clenched teeth, staring at his plate. He was trying to stay white, he didn't want to risk hurting Tohru by going black, and even if she would forgive him he would always feel guilty.

"Hatsuharu-san...are you ok?" Tohru asked him quietly, worry colouring her tone. She'd noticed he hadn't seemed...himself recently. She wondered what was wrong...was he ill?

"I'm fine Tohru...Just feel a bit sick. I probably ate too much. It's a wonder Kyo and Yuki are as skinny as they are. I certainly wouldn't be able to turn down your food." He said all this quietly, so that Tohru would be the only one to hear. As he expected, she went a light shade of red at his compliment.

"Th-thank-you Hatsuharu-san...But I'm sure my cooking isn't that good..." She said modestly, watching him.

"Please Tohru, call me Haru. And, you cooking _is_ good." Haru said and smiled. Shigure was right, she was like a tranquilizer. He could feel his black side lose its hold and smiled despite himself. No wonder Yuki and Kyo didn't fight as much. She managed to calm them down.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, this chapter is kinda short. But, the introduction of Rei Sohma! Whoo ~ Rei is a rather shy character for now but he will become more active later on in the story -I think-

Just so you know, Rei isn't actually in the Anime/Manga....He is my creation x

DISCLAIMER - You guessed it! I still do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters.

One more thing, Thank-you too all of you that have read my story and reviewed it! You have no idea how happy you all made me =D

**Chapter fixed.**

The rest of lunch went by without incident. Everyone was quiet as they ate their rice balls, every now and then Momiji would say something random just for the heck of it.

"I can see we won't be getting any peace today..." Yuki sighed as he stood up, hearing the doorbell once again ringing. Before he had even a chance to get out the kitchen, Ayame was stood in the doorway, grinning.

"Why hello everyone!" Ayame grinned, gracefully sitting down next to Hatori and Shigure. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Nii-san, we _live_ here." Yuki said irritably as he sat back down in his seat.

"Tori-san, Haru-kun, Momiji-kun! You are all here and yet I was not invited?" Ayame questioned, ignoring Yuki.

"Ah, I'm s-sorry Ayame-san!" Tohru stuttered, panicking. "I just assumed you'd be busy today!"

"No worries my dear princess, thanks to Tori-san, I am here anyway." Ayame said, smiling at her.

"So this is your doing?!" Kyo hissed at Hatori who rolled his eyes.

"Ah, well, Ayame-san...Would you like something to eat?" Tohru asked, watching him. "I'll have to make some more food though..." She said, staring at the tray which was basically empty.

"Don't fret my dear for I ate before I dared to venture outside." Ayame informed he and Tohru nodded slightly, turning her gaze once again to her plate.

"That reminds me! I brought a friend to visit!" Ayame said excitedly. "He's standing outside!"

"Aaya, please don't tell me you that you left some poor soul standing outside our front door." Shigure groaned.

Ayame laughed shaking his head. "Of course not Gure-san, I left him in the driveway!" He seemed so proud of this fact that Tohru almost started laughing.

"YOU IDIOT! THATS EVEN WORSE!" Kyo shouted as Yuki went outside to bring the young boy in.

"Everyone, this is Rei Sohma." Ayame announced, signalling for the nervous boy to come sit down.

Tohru watched Rei as he sat down by Momiji. His hair was a light brown, almost blond colour and his eyes were a mahogany colour. _He is so handsome..._ Tohru thought.

"Why did you bring Rei here Aaya?" Shigure asked, truly curious.

"Well, he seemed lonely and bored so, as he is the same age as Yuki and Kyo I thought I would bring him here with me!" Ayame said, once again seeming proud of his idea.

Shigure seemed to notice the double meaning in his words and gave him a 'tell me later' look which Ayame nodded at. Neither of them had failed to notice Tohru watching Rei or the look on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four! I'm so pleased that so many people like my story =D I never imagined that so many people would like it ^^ Anyway, on with the story! Oh, and please Read and Review =] Thank-youu x

Disclaimer :: I still don't own Fruits Basket ~

**Chapter fixed**

After lunch was finished and they had helped Tohru clear up the dishes, Shigure had dragged Ayame into his 'Office' to talk. "Aaya, what brilliant plan have you come up with now?" Shigure asked, curious as his friend sat on his desk.

"Well you see Gure-san. On seeing that my brother and Kyo were neglecting Tohru by not giving her the love she deserves, I brought Rei here!"

Shigure shook his head, laughing. "Typical Aaya." He muttered. "Well, by the look on Tohru's face I'd say that your plan might actually work."

Aaya grinned, nodding.

**[[Back in the kitchen]]**

"I know! Let's play truth or dare!" Momiji said, excitedly as they all made their way into the Living room except for Hatori who was still in the kitchen waiting for Shigure and Ayame.

Everyone nodded, even Kyo but very reluctantly.

"Okay! Tohru, truth or dare?" Momiji asked, pointing his finger at her.

Tohru went red. "U-Uh...Truth?" She said quietly, staring at the carpet.

"Do you _like_ someone in this room?" He asked her and she immediately knew what he meant.

Tohru looked around at all the boys, her eyes finally settling on Rei. "Yes." She said and when the boys tried to get a name, she merely shook her head. They soon gave in.

"Okay Kyo! Yo-" Momiji began but was cut off by Ayame and Shigure walking into the living room, followed by a rather bored and annoyed looking Hatori.

"We wanna play!!" Shigure whined, sitting down in the circle along with Ayame.

Kyo and Yuki looked at Shigure, scowling. Shigure gave them an all to innocent smile and then Momiji continued the game.

"Okay! Right, Kyo, truth or dare!" Momiji asked...well shouted.

"Dare." Kyo muttered, instantly regretting it.

"You have to...go stand out in the rain!" Momiji said laughing.

"WHAT?! You know I get weak in the rain you damn rabbit! And it isn't even raining!"

"Kyo, it's just a silly game. You don't need to get worked up." Shigure chimed in. And thus, the game went on.

"Rei your up next!" Ayame declared happily. "And I dare you to kiss Tohru!"

"W-Wait...don't I get to chose truth or dare?" Rei asked quietly, staring at the floor.

"Nope!"

"Nii-san...what are you playing at?" Yuki hissed angrily but Ayame ignored him.

"Come along now, kiss the girl!"

Tohru went a bright red as Rei's lips brushed against hers. She also felt something else...something she'd never once felt. Was it love? Her thoughts were interrupted by Kyo and Yuki shouting at Ayame.

"You're not playing the game properly Ayame!" Kyo was shouting angrily as Yuki nodded to show he was actually agreeing. Tohru looked at Haru and bit her lip.

"Um...G-Guys...H-haru..." She said, trying to get their attention. They didn't listen and Haru stood up. _H-he's gone black!!_ She thought, looking round wildly. _What is wrong with everyone today..._

"You know I'm really getting tired of your games Ayame. Who do you think you are, using Tohru for your own personal entertainment? She's not a toy. She isn't here for your pleasure. She's a human, like the rest of us." Haru growled, stepping up to Ayame who looked rather scared.

"I wasn't using Tohru as a toy Hatsuharu....I was just playing along." Ayame stuttered, looking at Hatori and Shigure for help.

"Yeah, by making her do something she obviously wasn't comfortable with. Your just as bad as that pervert." Haru said, moving his head in the direction of Shigure.

Tohru then realized she hadn't heard what Ayame had dared her to do but apparently, it had been pretty bad. Even Momiji looked angry which surprised her.

"Okay Ayame. I think it's time you left." Hatori sighed, finally stepping in front of Ayame to protect him from the three teens. "Haru, Yuki, Kyo, calm down. Ayame was just having....fun."

"FUN?! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU STAND UP FOR THAT BAKA!" Kyo shouted before turning and storming upstairs.

"Are you okay Tohru?"

Tohru jumped, turning to the source of the voice. Rei. "Y-Yes I'm fine." She said, giving a small smile. "But, what exactly did Ayame dare me?" She asked, purely out of curiosity.

"T-To sit through the rest of the game in your underwear." Rei mumbled, embarrassed.

_Well, that explains why everyone got angry..._ She thought, biting her lip as she stood up.

"Come Rei! It is time for us to depart!" Ayame announced.

"Bye, Tohru." Rei smiled, waving at the others before following Ayame out the door.

"I'm sorry Honda-san." Yuki said, watching her closely.

"It's okay Yuki-kun! You have nothing to apologize for, you didn't do anything wrong!" Tohru said cheerily, smiling. "Now, I guess I'd better start dinner as it's getting late." And with that, she walked into the kitchen, wondering if Rei was one of the zodiac and when she'd next see him.

"I apologize for Ayames behavior Tohru. I hope you weren't too upset by it." Hatori said, standing by the door way.

"It's fine Hatori-san! I was just worried about everyone...They all got so angry."

"Well, it would seem you have a lot of people looking out for you Tohru." Hatori smiled then left, leaving Tohru stood in the kitchen, confused.

Soon, her mind was back on making dinner and she couldn't help but smile when she heard the familiar sound of Yuki and Kyo yelling at Shigure. She was so used to them arguing she didn't know what she would do if they started being nice to each other. She'd be too scared to think straight.

"Tohru...The stews boiling over." Haru muttered, making me jump.

"Ah! I was so deep in thought I never realised! Thank you Haru!" Tohru smiled happily and turned her attention to the stew.

"Don't mention it..." Haru mumbled, sitting down and watching her, looking thoughtful.

A few minutes later Tohru's voice rang through the house. "Dinners Ready!" She called, placing a pot of stew on the table along with bowls and spoons.

"It's a shame Ayame and Rei couldn't stay for dinner...Should I save them some?" Tohru asked, worrying.

"Don't start worrying about that idiot Tohru; he's not worth the time." Kyo said bitterly. And was that...Jealousy Tohru could hear? _Of course not. What is there for Kyo to be jealous of? _She thought, shaking her head and sighing.

"Doesn't my little flower make the best food every Haa-san!" Shigure said grinning.

"She does make some nice food Shigure...Much better then what I get back home."

"Eh?!" Tohru looked up when she heard what Hatori said.

"It's true Tohru, your food is great!" Momiji grinned happily. Then he glanced at Haru and smiled when he saw that Haru was obviously trying not to laugh. _Haru cares a lot for Tohru...So i shall try my best to get them together! _Momiji silently promised himself as they continued to eat. They heard Kyo mutter something about how he hated leeks and Momiji shook his head. _Tohru deserves someone like Haru and Haru deserves her. Kyo and Yuki will take forever to tell her how they feel which means Haru has a chance..! _Happy with his plan, Momiji began to eat again, humming a quiet tune to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

New chapter ~ sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been busy with school and stuff -_- SO, I will try to update as much as I can. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed my story x and thanks to everyone who has added it to their favourite story and/or Story alert =) I'm so glad people like it ^.^ . Well, this chapter is a little short so....sorry. It may also be a little boring too -fails-

Disclaimer..:: Yeahh....I don't own Fruits Baskets -is disappointed-

**Chapter fixed**

"What are you kids doing this summer the--"

"SUMMER HOME! LETS GO TO A SUMMER HOME!" Momiji shouted over Shigure, jumping up onto the table.

"Momiji get off the table." Haru said in his monotone voice, glaring at his cousin.

Momiji silently got off the table, sighing. "I was only sharing my opinion!" He whined, settling back next to Tohru.

"I think going to a summer home is a brilliant idea!" Shigure declared happily. "So it's settled Me, Hatori, Haru, Momiji, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo. We shall all be going on holiday!"

"Stop deciding things for people!" Yuki and Kyo snapped in unison.

"What? You wouldn't leave me with poor, innocent Tohru, would you?" Shigure pouted. _Not that I would mind..._ He added on mentally.

"Fine, I'll come." Yuki sighed and Kyo just nodded, scowling.

"So, let me get this straight..." Haru said, looking round at everyone. "Momiji says that he wants to go to a summer home and then suddenly, we're packing our bags to go?" He looked at Tohru's panic stricken face and smirked.

"I-I couldn't possibly...You've done so much for me already!" Tohru said, blushing.

"But we _want_ you to." Momiji said, grinning. "Come on! Let's go get your stuff ready!" Then, Momiji grabbed Tohru's arm and began dragging her upstairs to her bedroom.

[[At The Summer Home]]

"It's beautiful here." Tohru gasped as they walked inside.

"You act like you've never been to one of our summer homes." Kyo commented, dumping his stuff on the floor.

"We only just arrived and your already making a mess." Yuki sighed as he walked over to one of the bedrooms and put his bag on one of the beds.

"I still don't see why everyone had to come." Kyo grumbled.

"Because it's summer! It's gonna be like one big summer party!" Momiji exclaimed happily, jumping up and down.

"Do you mean literally everyone?" Hatori asked Momiji.

"Nooo! I didn't invite Akito-san....." Momiji said, smiling still. "'Cause he ruins all the fun."

A deadly silence had filled the room. If Akito found out about this...who knew what would happen.

"Let's go swim!" Momiji decided, breaking the silence. "Coming Tohru?"

"Yes!" Tohru smiled. "Let me just go change." Then she turned and went into her room, changing into a white swimsuit with strawberries on.

"My, My Tohru. What a lovely swim suit you have. Maybe I should make you one as well..." Came the cheerful voice of Ayame.

"H-hello Ayame, Rei...When did you get here?" Tohru asked, wrapping a towel around her body.

"We just arrived here with Kisa and Hiro who happily decided to come with me." Ayame announced, grinning.

"Onee-Chan!" Kisa grinned, running over and hugging Tohru.

Hiro glared over at them, muttering about how he could never have any time with Kisa alone.

"Hello Kisa! We were just heading down to the beach, would you like to come?" Tohru asked her kindly, smiling.

Kisa nodded happily, holding onto Tohru's hand.

"We'll meet you down there!" Ayame called as they left the house and headed for the beach.

Once they were at the beach, Tohru laid out a blanket on the sand and folded up the towel.

"Onee-Chan, let's go swimming!" Kisa said happily, tugging on Tohru's hand.

"Okay Kisa, Okay." Tohru smiled as the both walked into the water.

Kisa laughed as the waves hit her, almost knocking her over.

"I know, let's have a swimming contest?" Haru suggested, looking round at Yuki, Momiji, Tohru, Kisa and Rei who had just joined them.

"Yeah! A swimming contest!" Momiji shouted, jumping up and punching the air.

"I-I can't swim very well..."Kisa said quietly and Tohru smiled.

"That's alright, I'll stay with you. We can go build a sandcastle." She suggested and Kisa grinned.

"Looks like it's just us four then." Yuki muttered.

"...I'm not too good at swimming ether. I think I'll sit out too." Rei said, walking out of the water, not noticing the suspicious looks he was getting from the other three.

"Hello Rei! Have you come to sit with us?" Tohru asked, smiling up at him.

Rei smiled at her. _I don't understand why the others haven't asked her out yet. She is so damn beautiful..._ Rei thought before nodding at her. "Yes, as long as you don't mind."

"We don't mind, do we Kisa."

"No, we don't mind!" Both girls smiled as he sat down next to them, helping them begin to build a sandcastle.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six ~~ I just had to write this xDD Poor Rei, everyone is gonna end up hating him because he too loves Tohru. -Hugs Rei- I love him thoughh ^^

Disclaimer :: Would there be any need for this if I _did_ own Fruits baskets? I didn't think soo.

Hope you like this chapter and please read and review ~ =D

**Chapter fixed**

After a few minutes when the sandcastle was almost done, Rei took a deep breath. "Tohru, may I talk to you for a moment?" He asked her quietly, remembering the conversation he had had with Ayame a little while before...

_"Now Rei, remember to talk to Tohru-kun, won't you." Ayame said happily._

_"Of course Sensei." Rei muttered, somewhat confused. "But why must I talk with her?" He didn't know why he was so formal when it was just him and Ayame, he just was._

_"Because, Rei, you look her and it is quite obvious that she likes you too." Ayame sung, grinning. _

_"If you say so...." Rei muttered. "Sensei." He added on quickly. _

_Ayame smirked as they both got into his car. _

"Of course Rei." Tohru said brightly, standing up. "Kisa, you go find some shells, okay?"

Kisa nodded, grinning. "Okay Onee-Chan!" She chanted and ran off to find some shells.

"What is it you would like to talk about Rei?" Tohru asked, smiling.

Rei noticed how she didn't add anything on to his name. He was just Rei. Was not a good thing or not? He couldn't tell. "Well, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to catch a movie with me later on. Ayame told me about a cinema not far from here and I hope you'd come with me." He said, smiling slightly.

Tohru stared at him, looking happy. "A-Are you sure? I don't want to trouble you or anything." She stuttered.

"It's no trouble at all." Rei grinned and hugged her, making Tohru smile even more.

_Well, now I know he isn't part of the zodiac..._ She thought and this made her a lot happier.

"Onee-Chan! Look at the shells I found!" Kisa said excitedly, emptying the shells from her hat.

Tohru smiled, bending back down on the sand. "Wow, Kisa. Their so pretty!" Tohru laughed and Kisa did too.

"Rei, come with us."

All three of them looked up to see Yuki and Haru leaning over them.

"Is something wrong?" Tohru asked, panicking.

"No Honda-san, we merely wish to talk to Rei about something important." Yuki explained smiling as Haru grabbed Rei's arm, pulling him away.

"What the hell are you playing at?!" Haru growled as soon as they were far enough away from Tohru.

"What are you on about Hatsuharu?" Rei asked innocently.

"Stop playing about Rei. We know what you're up too and if you get Honda-san hurt in anyway. I will personally kill you." Yuki growled.

"All I did was ask her to the movies! Geez." Rei muttered bitterly, pulling away from Haru. "Why are you being so over-protective? It's not like she's dating you two is it?" That, apparently, pushed Haru over the edge. He sent Rei flying.

"Shut the fuck up kid. You think you're so great but you attitude is starting to piss me off." Haru....Well Black Haru, growled angrily, towering over Rei.

Rei stood up, unharmed. "Just because I actually had the guts to ask her on a date and you didn't. You're just scared she might like me back." Rei laughed and Haru punched him in the face, causing his nose to start bleeding. Yuki just stood there, making no attempts to stop Haru. When Tohru saw her and Kisa ran over.

"W-What's going on?" Tohru asked, going in to worry overload.

"Oh nothing. Haru is just teaching Rei a lesson." Yuki said brightly, smiling.

Tohru bit her lower lip. She knew that smile. That was the 'I despise the cat' smile except this time it was an 'I despise Rei' smile. She couldn't help but wonder what Rei had done to make Haru so angry.

"Onee-Chan! Momiji wants to know if you want to watch a movie with us!" Kisa said happily, not paying much attention to the fight now.

"S-sure..." Tohru smiled, nodding as Kisa lead her inside. She so desperately wanted to break up the fight that was happening but she knew better then to get in the way of Black Haru.

"Hey, Tohru." Kyo waved, looking up from his seat on the couch.

Tohru smiled, settling down next to him. At least Kyo wasn't fighting as well.

"You come to watch the movie with us?" Kyo asked and Tohru nodded happily. Kyo smiled, his arm resting on the top of the sofa behind her. He shook his head, trying not to laugh. She was so oblivious to why Rei and Haru were fighting. She was so innocent and cute. In his eyes, she was so _perfect._


	7. Chapter 7

And now, the arrival of chapter seven...and Akito? read and find out ~ Oh, and Please Read and Review ^^"

Disclaimer :: If I owned Fruits Basket then I would have world domination by now....So I do not own fruits basket. Only my characters which I shall insert into the story when and if I feel like it. (For example, Rei. -hugs Rei)

Rei : On with the storyyy!

**Chapter fixed**

"Haru, you should get Hatori." A voice muttered from behind the door that separated the hallway from the living room.

"Why the hell should I. That punk deserved it." What could only have been Black Haru replied aggressively.

"But, Haru, it was clear that we had acted selfishly. Honda-san obviously doesn't mind Rei." That voice sounded like it belonged to Yuki. Confused, Tohru, moved closer to the door, worried about their safety. It was obvious that somebody was badly hurt if they needed to get Hatori.

"She doesn't know the real him. We all know that he is Akito's brother which means Akito would favour him and use him." Black Haru continued his anger evident in his tone.

"You should give her more credit. She isn't stupid Haru." Yuki replied bitterly. This made Tohru scowl slightly, did they always talk about her like this? Was Rei really Akito's brother? If he was, then they were just trying to protect her...right?

"I'm not saying she is stupid. But...you know what Rei is like. So damn persuasive." There was a loud crack and the sound of china breaking. The sound of Shigures voice floated into the room and then, the door was pushed open. Tohru went bright red. She'd been caught eavesdropping.

"Honda-san? Are you alright?" Yuki asked, helping her up. It was then she realized she was lying flat out on the ground. Tohru nodded slightly, getting up. "Do you happen to know where Hatori is? We are in need of his help." Yuki said, smiling his trademark smile.

"N-no...Is someone hurt?" Tohru asked, looking round at Haru and the lifeless form of Rei. "I-Is he alright? Did something happen!" She began to panic, running over to Rei, almost tripping.

"He is fine Honda-san. Just unconscious." Yuki explained as he took Rei from Haru and went off to find Hatori.

Haru stood there, breathing deeply. It was then Tohru noticed the large hole in the wall and the broken flower pot.

"H-Haru...is everything all right? I heard you and Yuki-kun arguing a-and I was worried." Tohru said, earning a confused glance from Haru. "I-I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry...I was just worried." She repeated, turning around to hide her blush. Why did she always get so nervous around everyone?

"Everything is fine, Tohru. Just relax." Haru decided calmly before walking away.

"Tohru, are you alright?" Kyo asked, appearing behind her. Tohru jumped slightly before nodding, turning red once again.

"I'm fine, Kyo-kun. Thank-you for worrying though." She said quietly, smiling happily.

"I shall never have a peaceful moment." Shigure sighed dramatically, from the study. Curious, Kyo and Tohru headed in that direction. Rei was stretched out on the sofa. He was in a considerable amount of bandages and was still unconscious. His breathing seemed heavy and he had a few broken ribs. It was apparent he wasn't as strong as the other Sohmas. Tohru gasped t the sight before her. Haru...Haru and Yuki....had they done this? No....they couldn't have...could they?

"Looks like your little date won't be happening anymore." Haru muttered from behind them, a sense of bitterness in his tone.

"N-no...It wasn't a date. We were just going out as friends..." Tohru said, blushing once more.

Momiji looked...annoyed? Or possibly upset about something. Everyone apart from Ayame seemed rather angry. Tohru couldn't help but wonder why.

"Tohru Honda...on a date with my dear brother? I think not."

Tohru coward back slightly at the sound of Akito's voice. It sent shivers down her spine. She knew what Akito was like when he got mad and his little brother was barely alive because of her. This was apparently not going to go well.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry that it's taken me so long to put up chapter eight. I've just been really busy lately =/ I hope to be able to update faster soon though x And, this chapter is pretty short, yes. I'm stuck for ideas right now so any help would be greatly appreciated ^.^ Anywayy, on with the story x

**Chapter fixed.**

Eight pairs of eyes turned to look at Akito. Everyone was silent as they looked upon the 'beloved god.'

"What have you done to my brother?" Akito asked, his tone calm yet harsh. It made Tohru flinch.

"I-I didn't do anything, Akito-san. I would never harm Rei..." Tohru said quietly, shaking visibly as Akito drew near.

"And why would you never harm Rei? Because you _love_ him. You do don't you! That's why you were going out on a.... a date!" He spat the last word as if it were something disgusting. Ignoring the quiet protests of Kyo and Yuki, he drew closer to Tohru until they were face to face. "My brother would never date scum like you. You're a bitch that is determined to ruin our bond!!" With that, Akito slapped her face, digging his nails in as he did so.

"Tohru!" Four voices called out as Tohru hit the floor and Akito screamed, repeatedly hitting her head on the floor whilst screaming about 'the bond'. As everything began to grow dark for Tohru, Akito was pulled off of her by Shigure whilst Hatori and Ayame held the others back.

"Tohru. Tohru wake up." Kyo and Haru bent by Tohru, shaking her.

"That will just make her worse guys. Leave her be. I'll take care of her." Hatori said, his voice ringing with authority. Akito had been locked in one of the spare rooms so that no-one else was hurt.

"Why is he even here? How did he know where the hell we were?" Kyo basically shouted at Hatori, his eyes narrowing suspiciously at Shigure.

"Why do you always assume it is my doing?" Shigure asked innocently, sighing.

"H-He hurt her, didn't he...?"

Everyone looked up, shocked. They looked at Rei who had just woken up.

"Yeah, and now she's unconscious because of you!" Haru replied angrily, glaring at him. "I hope your happy."

"I didn't mean for her to get hurt, Haru." Rei retorted, his face full of pain that was both emotional and physical.

"That's what you said last time." Yuki hissed, glaring in Rei's direction.

"And I meant it that time as well. Why would I want to hurt Tohru?"

"You know Akito wants her dead." Momiji whispered, at tear falling down his face. "He doesn't like the fact we are all so happy around her."

"No-one asked for your opinion, brat." Rei hissed.

Haru cursed loudly and his fist came into contact with Rei's face. "Don't talk to him like that. You're not perfect you know. Momiji _cares_ about what happens to Tohru. Just like I do and Kyo and Yuki. Hell, basically everyone cares about her apart from you and Akito it would seem."

"I _do_ care about her! It's hard not to. I love Tohru alright! So just shut the fuck up and stop taking your anger out on me because of something my stupid brother did!" Rei screamed, shocking everyone.

The room was silent for a while, all eyes on Rei as he tried to calm himself down, doubled over in pain.

"Calm down everyone. Rei needs his rest and you all need to stop acting like Tohru died. She'll wake up soon enough. Now all of you, OUT." Hatori commanded as he picked up Tohru and laid her on a sofa which had been brought in a few minutes ago. Everyone left, muttering to themselves.

"She will be okay, won't she?" Rei asked, his voice shaking.

Hatori nodded grimly. "I just hope there won't be any permanent damage." He sighed and then he too left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Whoo ~ I finally uploaded some more ¬.¬ Sorry for the long wait guys D: My dad's laptop stopped working and that's what my stories were on and I wasn't sure how to get 'em back until I realized I could download it xD I'm so stupid ~ Anywayy =] I love Rei -squees- Am I aloud to love my own creations? He just makes me go aww ;D

DISCAIMER -- I-I don't Own Fruits Basket or any of its characters ~ ((the day will come! -evil laugh here-))

**Chapter fixed.**

Tohru woke up to a rather white room. The walls were white. The curtains were white. The light flooding into the room was white. _W-what happened? _She wondered confused as she tried to sit up. A terrible aching pain started in her head and she groaned, lying back down.

"Just relax, Tohru. Just lay down." A soothing voice said. That was when she noticed the pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Onee-Chan?" Kisa whispered, staring at her sadly. She'd obviously been crying.

"Kisa! It's okay, you don't need to cry. I'm alright, really." Tohru said hurriedly, not wanting to upset anyone.

"You should all be leaving. Tohru needs her rest and you lot aren't really helping." Hatori sighed. It was apparent that no-one was listening to him. "Out. NOW." Hatori growled at them all, catching their attention.

"Hatori, can't we stay a little longer." Momiji pleaded with him only to be ushered out the room. Hatori shut the door, turning to Tohru. "Do you remember what happened?" Hatori asked her, sitting in a chair, watching her intently.

"Yes ... A little. But, I'm fine really. Just a minor headache." Tohru said, trying to sound convincing. She didn't want them all worrying about her like this.

"Tohru, it's fine. You need to rest; you obviously have more than a headache." Hatori said, scribbling notes down on his notepad. "You're going to have to stay in bed for a few days but you should be fine to enjoy part of the holiday." With that, Hatori stood up. "Oh, and someone's outside waiting to speak to you. I'll let him in."

Tohru nodded, expecting Yuki, Kyo or Momiji, maybe even Haru. But no, it was Rei who walked slowly into the room, still in pain but he could walk ... sort of.

"R-Rei ... shouldn't you be resting too? You can hardly walk." Tohru said, wide eyed as the boy hobbled over to the bed and sat at the end, watching her.

"I'm fine, Tohru. I came to apologize." Rei said quietly, staring at his hands.

"Apologize for what? You didn't hurt me..." Tohru said, confused. She hated seeing Rei this sad, especially since this wasn't his fault.

"But Akito did and all because I asked you on a date. I should of just kept my mouth shut. I'm so sorry." Rei held his head in his hands, feeling stupid.

"It wasn't your fault Rei. You can't be blamed for Akito's actions, it's fine. Honestly." Tohru said quietly, wishing she could move to comfort him.

"How can you say it's fine? Aren't you scared? I'm his brother. Everyone else hates me, so why not you too?" Rei muttered, bewildered.

"Your nothing like Akito, Rei. There is good in you, you just need to believe in yourself. I don't care what everyone else thinks, I like you." Tohru smiled serenely, her head tilted to one side.

Rei looked at her, wondering if maybe Hatori had drugged her before allowing him in. But whatever the reason, he was glad she'd said that. Slowly, Rei leaned forward and kissed her cheek, wincing slightly at the pain it caused him but he didn't mind. He loved seeing Tohru blush; if possible it made her cuter.

"Do me a favour? Get well soon. We never got to have that date." Rei whispered in her ear.

Tohru went redder. "You mean we can still go? I don't want to cause you any trouble." She said biting her lower lip.

"No, no. I want to go. It'll be our little secret." Rei grinned at her before getting up slowly. "I'll see you later." He smiled, moving to the door.

"Rei?" Tohru called out just as he opened the door.

"Hmm?"

"Get better soon." She whispered quietly, smiling still. Rei nodded and laughed lightly before leaving the room and shutting the door. Tohru sighed, what was she going to do now? She hoped the other boys would get mad again. She didn't want to be the reason for Rei's pain.


	10. Authors Note, Apology!

**AUTHORS NOTE ;;**

Right, guys! I know this story hasn't been touched for months now but you need to understand that I have been having a lot of ... problems and thus have been unable to write. Then came school and now I'm a year 10 so I have loads of tests, coursework and such to get on with. However, I've deciding I'm going to try and write this again. I've fixed all previous chapters so now they contain no spelling or grammer problems (hopefully). My chapters may not get longer, i'm not sure. I hope they do know because I've realised how utterly short my other ones were (sorry about that!) I hope you'll stick with me though out this and I plan to have the next chapter completed and up in a week or so!

-- DarkIce00


End file.
